A Day of Downpour
by rini anointed436
Summary: At school, Haruhi found out why Hikaru and Kaoru were absent. She payed them a visit after school to check up on them. Slight TwinsHaru One-shot/Songfic.


**Notes**: This fic was inspired by the song "Umbrella" by Mandy Moore/Rihanna. It was raining that time, and this song somehow reminded me of the bond that Haruhi and the twins share. Thoughts are usually in _italics_. Some lyrics were left out to fit into the theme of this fic and they can be found in **bold**. As a thanks to your support and appreciation, this fic goes out to you, **lu.e3**. Enjoy!

* * *

Grey clouds crossed the sky, adding to the dreariness of the day. The sun's brilliant rays were obscured behind the clouds' thick vapor. The once bluish hue of the sky clouded over with grey. A light breeze slowly flitted through the air, ruffling the foliage of the trees and outdoor plants. The once lively environment of Ouran Academy simmered down to a minimum. Tension in the atmosphere had begun to climb. All signified the beginning of a storm coming their way. 

The attention shifted to a certain scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka. She slightly shifted in her seat, looking from side to side at the seats on either side of her as the teacher at the front took roll. It appeared that she felt the absence since the beginning of class. 

'_Why are Hikaru and Kaoru not here today? I wonder if something happened to them.' _

She grew worried as every few seconds passed. There were still no signs nor hide of the twins. Her ears perked up upon hearing the teacher announcing to the class that the Hitachiin brothers had called in "sick" and would be unable to attend class. Then the teacher called, "Fujioka, would you please come up to the front for a moment? I would like to have a word with you."

Haruhi stood up and walked toward the front to face the teacher. He handed her the day's assignments concealed in a big envelope and asked Haruhi if she would bring them to the twins since she knows them best. She accepted the favor without hesitation and went back to her seat. The class continued with its day's lessons until the bell rang to signal the end of class. When school let out, some were relieved that they didn't have to attend Ouran the next day for the weekends had come. 

As soon as Haruhi was out of the classroom, her cellphone's ringtone went off. She pulled it out of her bookbag and walked out of the earshot before picking up the incoming call. Kaoru's voice could be heard coming through the cellphone's speaker.

"Haruhi, can you please get our day's assignments from our teachers and bring them over after school?"

"Sure I will . . . Kaoru, what are you doing up? I thought you were lying down in bed with Hikaru."

"You see . . . Haruhi . . . Hikaru's the one who's actually sick, and I skip school to stay with him."

As an afterthought, Kaoru replied, "Hikaru came down with a fever from last night and he wasn't able to get out of bed this morning."

Haruhi felt concerned for Hikaru and responded that she'll stop by to drop off the assignments as well as check up on Hikaru. 

"Haruhi, I'll call for a limo to pick you up as soon as school gets out and I'll have the driver waiting for you at the front gates," Kaoru offered. "Will that be okay with you?"

She gave Kaoru her consent and hanged up before heading to their next class. For every class that she attended with the twins, Haruhi managed to collect all of the day's assignments for them. Club was canceled for the day because of the twins' absence. When it came time for school to end, Haruhi hurriedly gathered her things along with the twins' assignments. 

As soon as Haruhi stepped outside, she got pummeled by the raindrops of the light afternoon shower. She felt misfortune at not having an umbrella with her at the moment and held her bookbag over her head to prevent herself from getting soaked. Then she spotted a driver waving her over at the gates in front of a limo. Upon recognizing her, he informed Haruhi that he's here to pick her up, courtesy of Kaoru. He opened the door for her, she got in, and they drove off toward the Hitachiin residence. 

**You had my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart **

The precipitation steadily increased some time during the ride as more water droplets pelted downward. Haruhi could already sense a storm brewing ahead. Realizing that, she wanted to get there as soon as possible before the real storm hits. She hoped that Hikaru's condition doesn't get worse. 

When they arrived at their destination, the driver hurriedly went over to Haruhi's side to open the door for her. He accompanied her to the front by holding a big umbrella over their heads, shielding them from the onslaught of the pouring rain. A maid was waiting by the door, and she led Haruhi to the twins' bedroom. She knocked on the twins' door to signal Haruhi's arrival. A voice, most notably Kaoru's, called for them to "come in." 

'**Cause in the dark**

**You can see shiny cars**

**That's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

Once the maid opened the doors, Haruhi saw Hikaru lying awake in bed with a damp washcloth on his forehead and his body covered by a blanket. Kaoru was sitting next to him in a chair by the bed. They looked up when the doors opened to see Haruhi there. The maid excused herself, and the three were left alone. Kaoru sent a smile her way, glad that she could make it. Haruhi walked to Hikaru's side just as Kaoru stepped aside for her to get close to him.

"Kaoru, here are the assignments that I'd collected," Haruhi said and handed them over to him.

"Thanks, Haruhi." 

Kaoru accepted them in turn. Then Haruhi turned to face Hikaru with concern.

"How are you feeling, Hikaru?" she asked.

"I'm nauseated and I feel like my head's on fire, but I think I'll be okay," he replied.

Without thinking, Hikaru slowly reached out his hand for Haruhi's to intertwine it with hers as reassurance. Haruhi held onto Hikaru's offered hand and gently gave it a squeeze in return. A soothing silence passed between the two as Hikaru's golden pools locked with Haruhi's brown ones for a couple fleeting moments. When the damp cloth on his forehead slipped a little, she made to shift it back to its rightful place. Hikaru felt a sudden rush of warmth flowing through his body that, unbelievably, didn't come from the fever. Kaoru smiled at the scene before him and went back to looking over the assignments.

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath**

**Ìmma stick it out 'till the end**

They were oblivious to the pounding rain outside at the time as their minds gradually shut off the sound of the brewing storm to direct their attention unto each other. The rainfall enhanced the dreariness of the outdoor atmosphere and the clouds ever greyer. Haruhi was the first to break the silence.

"Hikaru, you should really get some rest if you want your fever to go down."

He was speechless for a moment as he looked at Haruhi through slightly hazy eyes. Then Hikaru finally responded by telling her that it was hard for him to fall asleep when he feels the discomfort that the fever brings unto him and the fact that he worried about not being able to attend class with her. Hearing this brought a smile to grace upon her face. Thinking back on the day when she came down with a fever in her childhood, she remembered the comfort that her father gave her that time and what he did to make her feel better about the situation. She leaned down and kissed Hikaru lightly on the cheek. 

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Told you we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

As she pulled away, he could feel a slight tingle on the cheek where she planted the kiss. The feeling of the intimate contact overtook his senses and his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. A light blush started to make its way toward his cheeks. He suddenly felt a little drowsy and overwhelmed by the warmth from Haruhi's touch. She thanked him and stated her gratefulness for his consideration. Hikaru smiled weakly at her and slowly felt himself drifting off to a peaceful slumber. The last thought that plagued his mind was _'Haruhi' _before surrendering himself to the comforting arms of sleep. His hand fell limp against Haruhi's and she gently placed it beneath the covers. Haruhi made sure that the blankets fit snugly on Hikaru.

**These fancy things, **

**Will never come in between**

She turned to Kaoru to say that he had fallen asleep. Kaoru nodded at her statement.

After a moment, Kaoru asked, "Haruhi, would you go over today's assignments with me so that I could explain them to Hikaru tomorrow morning?"

She gave him her consent and replied, "Sure, Kaoru."

Kaoru suggested that there's another room where they could go to continue their studies so that Hikaru could rest in peace. Haruhi asked for Kaoru to lead the way. He guided her along the hallway to a room not far from Hikaru's and his bedroom. Kaoru opened the door for her to enter and he followed not long afterward. Before they set about their studies, certain things were moved aside for space and two chairs were pushed side by side in front of the desk. 

**You're my entity**

**Here for infinity **

The wind and the rain seemed to meld together, causing the rain to pummel down in threads of raging rapids. Clouds darkened in great numbers. It seemed that the storm had just begun to take its toll. 

As Haruhi went over the day's assignment, moving from one subject to the next, she felt a slight chill coming over her senses. Flecked with concern, Kaoru asked her "what's wrong." She managed to put on a straight face and passed it off as "nothing." Somehow, he could sense that something wasn't right and kept it to himself. He egged her to continue and they studied in peace.

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be a friend **

**Took an oath**

**Ìmma stick it out 'till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Told you we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

Lightning flashed across the dark sky. Not too soon, a rumble of thunder echoed throughout the stormy atmosphere.

When Haruhi heard the thunder, she immediately held onto Kaoru for dear life and ended up on his lap. Her sudden impulse took him by surprise. He was relieved that the impact didn't topple over the chair. Then he wrapped his arms around her small frame and soothingly rubbed her back. He tried to keep her calm as best as he could. She was frozen in fear and quivered as the clap of thunder became louder than the next. 

Kaoru softly cooed into her ear, "Everything's going to be okay, Haruhi. I'm here for you."

This calmed her somewhat, but the next rumble caused her to instinctively grip onto the fabric of his shirt. She buried her face into his shoulder and grimaced at the thunder's roar. He continued to comfort her throughout the heavy patter of the storm raging outside.

**You can run into my arms**

**That's okay don't be alarmed**

**(Come into me)**

**(There's no distance in between our love)**

**Gonna let the rain pour**

**I'll be all you need and more **

As Haruhi snuggled into his warming embrace, she slowly let herself relax. The thunderstorm steadily ceased to terrify her. Its toll on her had slightly dropped. Her body no longer remained frozen to her surroundings and was replaced with warmth from the comfort of Kaoru's arms. That feeling itself brought light upon her senses and the clinging fear no longer shadowed her heart. It was just Kaoru and her, sitting out the remnants of the storm in the fluorescent light.

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be a friend **

**Took an oath**

**Ìmma stick it out 'till the end**

The noticeably close proximity between the two of them made her realize for the first time that it's the closest she's ever gotten to Kaoru. She reveled in the gratifying sensation radiating from the aura of his very presence, overcoming her lingering fears of lightning and thunder. Once he sensed that Haruhi had finally settled down, relief washed over him like the reverberating tides of the sea.

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Told you we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

The tensing atmosphere calmed as the storm ebbed away into the night. Dark clouds gave away to a clear evening sky. Gone was the dreariness from earlier in the day.

By the time Haruhi realized that the storm had passed, she was aware that Kaoru's embrace was intact. 

"Kaoru...you may let me go any time now."

Upon hearing her statement, he inwardly fought a light blush from tinting his cheeks and gently loosened his hold on her. He was occupied reveling in their time spent together during the storm and was unconscious that the storm had died down. She slowly got off his lap and felt Kaoru's warmth flitting away from her body to be replaced with a slight chill. Deep down inside, Haruhi longed to feel that wonderful tingling sensation again.

Haruhi directed her attention toward him and asked, "Kaoru, would you like to continue where we left off on our studies?"

Kaoru sent a smile her way and replied, "I think you've gone through enough today, Haruhi. Why don't we continue tomorrow?"

Haruhi nodded her agreement. 

The two gathered their things and put everything back the way it was. They exited the room and Kaoru asked Haruhi if she would like to stay for dinner. She suddenly remembered her father leaving her a note that morning saying that he wouldn't be returning later tonight. Haruhi decided that she could stay for some time and maybe check up on Hikaru's progress before heading home.

Dinner was eaten in a comforting peace. As soon as Kaoru and Haruhi finished their meal, they headed for Hikaru's and his bedroom to find that he was already wide awake and savoring his meal in bed. Hikaru looked up upon the two entering and asked them what they'd been up to while he was asleep. Kaoru answered for Haruhi. They moved to sit next to him by the bed and Kaoru filled him in on their studies while Haruhi jumped in to assist him.

As Kaoru drawled on, Haruhi thought back on the day's events and reflected on how it brought her and the twins closer together than before (particularly Kaoru). It seemed that this dreary day didn't turn out so bad after all if it meant being able to spend time with her two best friends. And best of all, she was finally able to gain control over her fear.

**Under my umbrella**

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
